This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for maintaining the cleanliness of a child""s high chair, and more particularly to a cover for protecting the tray of such a high chair from soiling during the inevitably messy process of feeding an infant or toddler.
Because infants and toddlers are not sufficiently motor-coordinated to sit up at a dining table, it is, of course, well known to provide for them a high chair, which typically comprises a seating portion, a back rest, a pair of arms, and a tray which is disposed over the arms and secured thereto. The tray functions as an eating surface for the child, and also serves to help restrain the child in the chair. Typically, for safety purposes, particularly for young infants incapable of sitting up on their own, a seat belt is also provided to secure the child in position in the chair.
As any parent is well aware, the process of feeding a child or infant is an exceedingly messy one. In the case of a very small infant, the parent or caregiver typically initiates the feeding, but there is frequently a struggle to successfully get food into the infant""s mouth, or the infant spits out food which is in the mouth, creating a very messy tray surface. For older children, who are learning to feed themselves, there is usually substantial spillage of food and drink onto the tray surface as well, necessitating a significant clean-up process.
What is needed, therefore, is a system for protecting the tray surface of the high chair, so that it is not repeatedly impacted by the food and drink spillage which inevitably occurs.
The present invention solves the foregoing noted problems by providing a convenient cover for a tray of a high chair. The cover comprises a thin, flexible water resistant plastic material which forms an enclosure. The enclosure has an open end and an interior which is accessible through the open end, which interior is sufficiently large to contain the tray therein, such that a top side and a bottom side of the tray are both substantially enclosed by the cover.
Advantageously, a portion of the material which defines the open end is elastomeric, such that the open end of the enclosure may be expanded by pulling outwardly on the material portion, in order to place the tray into the enclosure. However, it is important that the open end returns to its original smaller size when the pulling force is released. The cover is not pre-formed into any particular shape, but is sufficiently flexible to conform freely to a shape of any tray to be covered.
Preferably, the aforementioned elastomeric material comprises an elastic band disposed on the flexible water resistant material circumferentially about the open end. The flexible water resistant plastic material is preferably transparent, in order to provide more pleasing aesthetics. The cover is preferably of a unitary construction, having no separate fastening structure for securing the cover to a high chair tray.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a child""s high chair, which comprises a seat including a bottom portion, a back rest, and a pair of arms, as well as a tray placeable over the arms to provide an eating surface for the child, which has an upper surface and a lower surface. According to the principles of the invention, a cover is disposed over the tray, while the tray is disposed over the arms. The cover preferably comprises a water resistant material forming an enclosure, which has an open end and an interior which is accessible through the open end, and no pre-formed shape. The tray is disposed within the interior of the enclosure, so that both the upper surface and the lower surface of the tray are substantially more than one-half enclosed by the cover.
Again, it is preferred that a portion of the material which defines the open end be elastomeric, such that the open end may be expanded by pulling outwardly on the material portion. Thus, the tray is placeable into and removable from the interior, wherein the open end returns to its original smaller size when the pulling force is released, so that the cover fits tightly about the tray. Importantly, the high chair needs to be usable as an eating surface while the cover is in place, so a snug fit is required. To attain this snug fit, it is advantageous if the open end can be drawn to a very small size by tightening the elastomeric material. The cover is secured to the tray without the use of any separate fastening elements.
In still another aspect of the invention, there is disclosed a method for protecting the tray of a child""s high chair while a child is eating thereon. The method comprises a step of placing a cover which includes an enclosure defined by a flexible water resistant plastic material over the tray while the tray is detached from a remaining portion of the high chair, by passing the tray through an open end of the enclosure until both a top and a bottom surface of the tray are substantially completely within the enclosure. Then, the shape of the cover is conformed to approximate the shape of the tray, after which the tray is attached to the remaining portion of the high chair, so that the tray extends over a pair of arms on the high chair, in an orientation suitable for its intended use.
Preferably, the placing step includes a further step of making the open end substantially smaller once the cover is placed over the tray, so that the cover fits snugly on the tray.
After use of the high chair, the inventive method includes a further step of removing the cover from the tray, and then either washing the cover for reuse, or discarding it.
In still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a tray for a child""s high chair, which comprises an upper surface, a lower surface, and attachment hardware for attaching the tray to a high chair. A flexible plastic cover is disposed over both the upper and the lower surface of the tray, such that the tray is substantially entirely enclosed within the cover.
In yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a protective member for a tray of a high chair, which member comprises a thin, flexible plastic material of sufficient size that a top side and a bottom side of the tray are both substantially covered by the protective member. The protective member, or tray cover, also preferably includes an adhesive tab disposed on a portion of the protective member, for securing the protective member to the tray.